


Dorks in shinning armor

by MachiMaquiaveli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cosplay, Crack, Medieval Fair, Plot Twists, Pre-Thor: The Dark World, Reader-Insert, nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Loki has scape from his prison in the Stark Tower and pretends to hide on a Medieval fair.





	Dorks in shinning armor

**Author's Note:**

> Comedy and cute. No warnings necesary
> 
> _Italics are for thoughts_  
>  Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on tumblr.  
> \------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular spring day when suddenly explosions wake-up everybody in the Avengers tower.

-¡Loki is getting away! –Yelled Thor swimming his hammer -¡Get him!

-Until next time my dear friends –Loki waves his hand and jump from the tower transforming into a bird and flying away

-You are not the only one who can fly –said Iron man jumping after him

It was a brief chase since Loki lost him between the trees of central park. Iron man went to meet his friends.

-He is central park –inform to the rest of the team –I think we can circle him and surround him.

-Yeah, today is going to be complicated –said Bruce

-Why?

Instead of answering Bruce point to his back. A huge poster was announcing a medieval fair on Central Park and at least a dozen of Vikings were already waiting at the entrance.

-What in all Asgard is that? –Asked Thor

-It’s a medieval fair –said Clint –people wear costumes and pretend they are in a different time; there are games, music and a bazaar. My kids love it.

-I think Loki choose this day so he could hide there. –said Natasha

-It matters not, for I can recognize my brother anywhere.

-And I believe you –said the captain –but we are in a disadvantage here, he has the perfect camouflage and we don’t.

-Then –said Iron man –we will need costumes

-Not what I got in mind, thank you.

-What? Do you prefer to let him scape?

-No, but…

-Then, it’s decided, we need to blend in before Loki gets away.

-I will go first –said Thor – and try to find him

-You sure you don’t want to change your clothes? Loki could recognize you.

-He will know it’s me anyway.

-Fine –Said the captain –you go first but keep the communication open all the time, we cannot risk to lose you.

-How many people can be here? –ask Bruce 

-You don’t want to know –said Clint- but starts with a five and follows five zeros.

-What?! Seriously? –Said Iron man –are you telling me half million Americans don’t have anything better to do that put on a costume and pretend to be something they are not? 

Everybody else keep silent for a moment.

-Yes, I notice the irony, thank you. But I’m not wearing a costume I’m always me.

-Whatever you said tin can –said the Cap

-Guys, even if I would love to see you arguing all day we are wasting precious time. Look, the doors are already open.

Everybody else look to see a large amount of princess, knights, warriors, dragons, elves, fairies and other creatures entering through the gates.

-I’m moving –said Thor

-Remember, keep the communications open –said the Cap but Thor was already lost between the crowds.

-Now –said Iron man – let’s pick up our costumes.

It was a quick trip since most of the costumes were sold out for the fair and there wasn’t too much to choose from. The Captain was a bishop, Bruce a jester, Iron man a Knight and Hawkeye Robin Hood. But the most piss off was Natasha, she had to deal with a sleeping beauty dress. If the situation were not so dangerous; she would have kill the owner of the shop for calling her “lovely pigeon” and tried to help her so effusively with her cleavage.

-I still think this is blasphemy –said the Captain when they left the shop

-Want to change? –Said Black Widow

-My pants are too tight –Said Bruce while waving his legs

-C’mon guys –Said Tony –don’t be like that, we are in an undercover mission and we look totally cool

-Talk about yourself –Said Hawkeye

-I though you learn to use the bow to emulate Robin Hood

-Ha-ha, very funny dork in shinning armor.

-Hey! Watch out your mouth Jester, you are in front of a night of the House Stark

-Historically Jester were the ones to point the ugly truth nobody dare to speak about

Tony tried to attack Bruce but the Captain stops him.

-Enough, we have a work to do. –he orders –Now we need to focus so no more complaining about the costumes, no more calling names

-And no more bossing around –Said Tony

-Hey, if you are going to act as kids someone has to stop you

The three men start to argue again while Clint and Natasha were in a corner pretending not to know them.

-We are never going to make it to the fair –said Natasha 

-I know how you feel bro –said a voice behind her 

The guys turn to see the person talking.

-I’ve been waiting for the rest of my trope for almost an hour now

The person talking was a curvy girl in a Viking warrior costume. 

-How is that she can be a mighty warrior and I have to be the stupid princess? 

The girl laughs.

-Let me guess, your nerd friends (those three over there) convince you to join them and you have to pick a last minute costume.

-More or less, yeah.

-I know how you feel, in my first fair I also had to be the petty princess because I had no other choice. But don’t worry you have me now. Where did you get your costume?

-Here –she said pointing to the shop

-Oh no, did you really buy your costumes here?

-Yeah, why?

-The owner is a pig, always peeping when we try the costumes. That’s why I make my own costumes at home now.

-You really did that? 

-Yeah, took two months but worth the time. If you can is always better to custom so you can choose the materials and everything.

-I will keep that in mind for the next time, thank you.

-In the mean time, do you want to go back in and try to change your costume?

-Yes, please

-Me too –said Hawkeye talking for the first time

-Ok, do you have the receipt?

-Yeah

-Then lest change

With the help of their new friend (Y/N) and a little persuasion Natasha and Clint change their costumes for two orcs costumes.

-Not very historically accurate but at least now I can move the legs 

-And I don’t feel like an idiot –said Clint

-Yeah –said (Y/N) - in these days it’s less about accuracy and more about the spectacle. But still is fun. Look, I can see my friends over there. Are you coming?

-If ours have stop fighting –said Natasha


End file.
